


Here's To Being Fucked Up

by Autistic_JadeHarley



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Medication, Nightmares, PTSD Asriel, PTSD Chara, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_JadeHarley/pseuds/Autistic_JadeHarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the monsters reaching the surface. Chara, Asriel, and Frisk are all on the surface, living with Toriel.</p>
<p>After everything that happened, Chara and Asriel are pretty messed up. A little fic with Chara and Asriel talking in their room about everything that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's To Being Fucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Listen.... Chara is nonbinary and Asriel is a boy. They're both 14. That's all I have to say.

Chara sat up, throwing one of their old stuffed animals at Asriel. "Hey Ass-rim, you up?" They asked as they grabbed another stuffed animal to throw at him (if he didn't answer).

Asriel huffed and rolled over, "I mean, yeah, I guess."

Chara raised an eyebrow, "Really? Your eyes are open and you're speaking but 'you guess' you're awake?" They asked. They were just trying to joke around, but by the look on Asriel's face, he wasn't amused. It took Chara a few seconds to process things, and they turned to face him fully.

"You've been having those weird nightmares again, huh?" Chara asked softly, giving their brother a sympathetic look. Asriel just shrugged and rolled over to face the wall, "Maybe, maybe not. What about you?"

Chara crossed their arms, " _No_. You aren't going to change the subject, we're going to talk about this like mature people." They said sternly. Asriel chuckled, "Us? Mature? Now I've heard everything."

Chara rolled their eyes, "You know what I mean, you ass." they said, "But seriously, we're going to talk about this. I kinda guessed that you were having the nightmares again, but I wasn't sure."

" _But seriously_ , Chara, we're going to talk about you too. I mean, you killed yourself, that's messed up."

"You died too."

"You lived with abusive humans before reaching the Underground _and_ you tried to kill yourself _before-_ "

"You turned into a fucking soulless flower, As."

"Listen-"

"No, you listen! Asriel, I'm worried, okay? I heard you last night. It was the dream about being Flowey and killing everyone wasn't it? You're getting bad again." Chara said.

Asriel sat up, "Okay yes, things are getting bad again! But guess what? Mom said there was a knife missing from the kitchen after dinner. She said someone probably threw it away on accident. What do you think, Chara? Did someone  _accidentally throw it away_?" He said. Chara's cheeks lit up and they looked away from him.

"Maybe! I-I don't know-"

"I know. You slept in your sweater last night."

There was an awkward, drawn out silence until Asriel said, "You know none of it was your fault, right? You were trying to help us; you were trying to help everyone."

"Yeah. Just like you know you won't turn into Flowey again." Chara said bitterly.

The awkward silence resumed until their alarm clock went off; '6:30 AM' flashed in red, reminding the both of them to take their medication. Chara hit the snooze button and stared at the numbers for a few seconds before standing up. They gave Asriel a bitter smile before walking towards the bathroom, "Here's to being fucked up."

Asriel sighed and followed in suit, "We... we aren't fucked up, Char." He murmured.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, dude."


End file.
